The Dark Witch
by Anna Faith
Summary: Hermione finally has a chance to get rid of the dark magic inside her of when she drained her sister of her powers. Her sister, Ava, was the apprentice to Voldemort and plans to take his place. With Hermione's dead brother, Cayden's, help she will have to face her fears once again and rise to the challenge once more.
1. Chapter 1

The dark endless night seemed to get worse as the time slowly crept toward midnight.

"Hermione?"

I jump in surprise and whirl around from where I was looking out the window to find my brother, Cayden standing there looking so alive it made my heart stop.

"Cayden? How... how are you here?" Cayden had died in the great Wizard War right after I had healed Severus Snape from a very severe wound.

He grins, "Right now, I am not here or there. And neither are you."

I raise an eyebrow, "Then where are we?"

"The world between dreaming and death. Sometimes known better as Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" I ask and he nods, smiling brightly like he used to...

"Hermione, something terrible is happening."

I tilt my head in confusion. It wasn't like Cayden to be so...serious.

"Ava is planning something terrible and will not Stop."

I raise an eyebrow.

"She is planning on becoming the dark lord Hermione. "

I gasped. "It's not possible! I took away her power myself!"

He, Cayden, momentarily flinches as if he was struck hard. And I could sense a magic so strong, I figured that Cayden was telling the truth.

"Be wise and careful sister, and wait to attack."

Then he begins to become blurry. "Cayden!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wakeup in a cold sweat, My breathing was heavy.

"Leave it to Cayden to confuse the hell out of me." I mutter.

I swing my legs out of the bed, and pick up my wand from besides the bed. Flicking it, fire comes to life in the fireplace.

Standing up, I stretch my arms over my head, my pale flesh becoming darker in the light.

I think back to what Cayden told me. Ava is my sister and was Voldemort's apprentice. She has the power to drain others magical abilities for a certain time.

So she's trying to become the dark lord herself?

I wasn't all that surprised though.

I look at the clock and decide to head to Hagrid's hut. He was truly the only person I could trust on these matters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knock on the hut door, and Hagrid answers right away.

"Hermione! Good to see you! Come in!" I step into the hut and he shuts the door behind me.

"What can I do for you this early?" he asks taking a seat and I take the one across from him.

"Well, you remember how Ava was Voldemort's apprentice?" I ask.

"A fact I was hoping to forget." He replies.

"And you know how my brother had a certain _special_ ability?" I continue warily. I didn't know how Hagrid would accept the fact that I took away Ava's powers. There was a certain limit to how much Dark Magic one could consume, and somehow I had taken away all her magic, and still survived.

"Ah, yes, Cayden had the power to jump into a person's dreams whether he is awake or asleep." I nod and he asks, "And what does he have to do with anything?"

"He visited me within my dream, Hagrid and warned me that my sister is planning on becoming the Dark Lord."

His eyes grow wide, and he shouts, "WHAT?!"

"Could you have said that any louder, Hagrid?"

"Ava is...is..."

I sigh, "I drained her power before. So I don't know how she is going to manage it."

Hagrid sighs, "She must have drained someone else's power to gain back her own."

I rub my forehead.

"You should get going Hermione. You don't want to be late for your first teaching class right?"

I smile sadly, "Wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay class. First things first. My name is Hermione Granger. However you are going to call me Professor Granger."

I smile at the eager third years as they had no clue what Defense Against the Dark Arts meant.

"Today's lesson is all about learning to face your fears. Line up." I say.

After they do so, I stand next to the fear box and before opening it I say, "Use whatever spell you find necessary on your fear, just _not_ on me.''

Then I unward the box and it opens to a giant spider. Great, so _this_ is how the class is going to start.

I roll my eyes and gesture toward the spider. And the first girl in line steps forward, trying to be brave. She lifts her wand and casts a _bombarda_ , the spider falling backwards and curling its legs up. Blah, gross.

I gesture for the next student to come forward. His was a clown. The things these kids are afraid of just amaze me.

One after another I watch as they easily defeat their fears. One in particular, when the door opened, there stood a copy of Severus Snape. I quickly snap shut the door, and turn to face the student whose fear that was.

"Seriously? Professor Snape?" I ask trying to contain my laughter. Then the door bursts open on the fear box and Severus Snape takes a step forward out of the box.

"Okay, totally _not_ a copy." I say taking my wand out of my sleeve. He looks toward me, "Are you the one that summoned me?" He demands taking a step forward.

"Okay class, time for a fun game. How many Snape's does it take to cast a _Lumos_?"

His face quickly turns to rage and I chuckle, "Now back in the box before I have you dangling in midair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that event filled class, I head to Hagrid's. We seriously needed to discuss our course of action. Last time my sister had gone on a rampage, Hagrid had helped me defeat her. "Hagrid, what are we going to do?" I ask, once we had settled into our usual seats across from each other.

"Have you spoken about this to Ron and Harry?" He asks in return.

"No. Simply because I do not wish to get them involved unless _absolutely necessary._ "

I drop my head into my hands, "I shouldn't have been so kind to her."

"You did the right thing Hermione. It's always a good thing when you spare a person's life."

I shake my head, "Not when it puts you and everyone you care about in danger."


End file.
